Beside you through it all
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: My take on how season seven could of been if Leyton was still on the show. Brooke and Julian are together, Nathan is still in the NBA. Peyton is still running her label. There will be drama and heartache, for all of them. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have a new story I would like to share with you guys. I watch OTH Monday in I'm not to happy with it. I'm miss Leyton like crazy, I can't believe that they didn't even tell us where Leyton moved to, Why did they move? What are that up to? Is Lucas still writing? They should of give us Leyton lovers something. **

**Anyways, I decide to try to write my own season seven. I know I have other stories and, I promise I will not give up on them. I just wanted to put out this first chapter to see if you guys wanted me to continue or not.**

**Here is what you need to know for this story. Leyton did not leave Tree Hill, this story is taking place 14 months in the future. Nathan still in the NBA, Brooke and Julian are together, I'm not to sure if I will be adding the new Dan in yet or not . Lucas is still writing he just finished his sixth book. And Peyton did not give up her label, because honestly I can't believe she would do that. I know been a mom is hard and it takes up a lot of time, but Peyton is a strong women, she could so handle, a career, been a wife, and a mother. **

**So please let me know what you think or if you want to see something happen. This is short chapter, I just wanted to get it up to see what the response will be. Thanks again and please enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Beside you through it all.**

**This starts off at Jamie's Birthday party. Everything happen expect Jamie didn't get a gift from Lucas. **

The party was going great and Jamie was having a great time playing football with his friends and, one of the greatest players of all time Jerry Rice.

Haley and Nathan stood of to the side smiling at their son, as he try to tackle Jerry, but Skillz tripped him.

"So un fair man" Jamie yelled to Skillz from down on the ground.

"Hey, football is a hard game if you can't handled it, go be a cheerleader" Skillz joke, as he helped Jamie up.

"Hey,, cheerleading in not so easy Skillz" Haley yelled, from the side of the yard.

"Whatever Hales" Skillz yelled back, laughing at her.

"It is hard" she poured.

"Yeah I know babe" Nathan said, as he kissed her forehead. "I really thought Lucas would be here by now"

"Yeah me to" Haley said with a sigh," He is on the road so much with the new book, I feel bad for Peyton. It has to be hard for her, running the label, and been mommy and daddy to Sawyer."

"Yeah, but you and Mia help with the label, Brooke loves watching Sawyer, so does Skillz, I wish I was able to help more"

"Oh honey, you do help. Peyton is thankful that you include Sawyer when you are spending time with Jamie. And yeah Mia and I do what we can, just like Brooke & Julian and Skillz, But we are not Lucas, she needs her husband to."

"I kn......." Nathan begin but stopped at the sound of Jamie's voice.

"UNCLE LUCAS, YOU MADE IT" Jamie yelled, as he flew across the yard.

"Well, I guess someone missed me huh?" Lucas joked, as he picked up his nephew.

"I did, I really did, now what did you get me" he asked, all excited

"OH, I see you only want your present. you didn't miss me" he said, acting like he was hurt

"I did miss you uncle Lucas, but I really want to open up my present aunt Peyton said, I had to wait till you got here."

"She did, did she" Jamie nodded, "Go get" Lucas said, as he sat Jamie back on the ground,

"Where were you?" Haley asked, as her and Nathan walked over to him.

"Well nice to see you to Hales?" He said, as he rolled his eyes, he knew that everyone was going to be upset that he was five hours late.

"Sorry Luke, I just missed you" she said, as she hugged him, "I'm glad you finally made it"

"Yeah man, I feel like we haven't see each other in years" Nathan joked, as he pulled his brother into a hug. With both brother on the road so much there hasn't been very much brother time for them.

" Yeah I know, I'm sorry I'm late the plane was delay in Texas for two hours, and then we got delay in Tennessee, for about forty five minutes. I'm just glad to be home for a couple of days." he smiled, at the two. Haley looked at Nathan with a confused look. Nathan just shrug his shoulders.

"A couple of days, Peyton said that you were back for awhile." Haley asked. She was curious to why he was only home for the weekend.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but Lindsey and I thought it would be good to do a tour in Canada, We have never done one there. It will be different, I'm kinda excited about it" He said, smiling

"Wow" was all they could say they were both happy for him. but they was more worried about Peyton's reaction. She was so happy this morning, when she came in the office. She told Haley that she made plans for the three of them this weekend so they could be a family. And Monday Brooke was going to keep Sawyer for a couple of nights so Peyton and Lucas could have some alone time. This was definitely going to change, her plans now.

"So where is my two girls, with Brooke" He asked, as he looked around the yard. He was missing them so much. He couldn't wait to see them. He felt bad that he was missing out on Sawyer life. She was already 14 months, Lucas loved showing pictures of his little girl to all the fans who asked about his family. Sawyer was a picture of Peyton with her curly hair and Lucas blue eyes.

"They went home about two hours ago" Nathan said,

"oh" he said in a disappointed voice. "I thought she would at least wait till I got here"

"She wanted to, but Sawyer had a little to much birthday cake"

"Yeah she helped herself to half the cake, it was really cute, you should of seen her. Wait I took a picture" Haley said, as she pulled out her iphone." Look" she said, giving Lucas her phone

Lucas smiled, as he starred at the picture of his little girl's beautiful face covered in white and red icing. "yeah that's cute" he whispered, this was what he was missing, the cute things that little kids do. He was missing out on all of Sawyer's big moment, he wasn't even there when she took her first step. He had to watch her walk for the first time on a video that Peyton sent him.

"Thanks uncle Lucas" Jamie yelled, as he ran over to the three adults

Lucas smiled down, at him." Your welcome J-Luke, I hope you in enjoy that as much as I did when I was your age. "

"So great uncle Kieth gave this to you"

"Yeah he did" he smiled, remembering the day Kieth gave it to him. "That ball was my best friend, till your mom enter my life" he looked over at a teary eyed Haley, she always got misty eyed when Kieth's name was mention.

"Mom, can daddy and uncle Lucas and I, go to the river court, I want to test out this old ball" Jamie said, as he tossed the ball to Lucas.

"I don't see why not?" Haley said, looking up at Nathan who winked at her.

"I'm sorry J-Luke, I kinda want to go home in see Sawyer and aunt Peyton, it been a month. I miss them. It that okay" Lucas said, hopping he didn't disappoint him. He just really wanted to hold his daughter and kiss his wife, it has been way to long since he has kissed his wife. Yeah they talked every night and did video chats. so Sawyer could see him, but it just wasn't the same, as touching them.

"Yeah sure I know how Sawyer feels," Jamie said, as he looked over at Nathan who gave him a sad look.

"Thanks little man"" Lucas said, as he handed Haley back her phone and, tossed the ball to Nath."I can't wait to tell Peyton my news, she is going to be so happy for me"

"Yeah she will, we all are Luke" Haley said. " Bye, give Sawyer a kiss for us"

"I will" he said, as he jogged to his car. With a huge smile on his face like a kid on Christmas morning. He could wait to get home to see his family.

* * *

If was a little ever eight when Lucas finally made it home. Still wearing a huge smile, as he got out of his car. He quietly walked in the back door, the house was dark expected for a light that was on in the living room. He stopped at Sawyer's room, he open the door, their she was asleep in her bed. He stepped quietly over to her. She was spread out on the bed, like she was just so ware out. She wearing a Dora the explore purple night gown.

Lucas kneel now, and gently touched her check. "God you getting so big" he said, as he watched her for a moment. He looked around the room, noticing new picture of Sawyer and Nathan and Jamie. A picture of her in a raven jersey with Skllz holding her on his shoulder. He was really missing a lot, but he knew he had to keep doing the book tours. He wants to be able to give her whatever she wants.

He looks back down at her, "Daddy loves you baby girl" he whispered, as he kissed her forehead, then covered her up with her pink Dora blanket. He then walked out of her room, in search of his wife.

He found his beautiful wife also asleep, she was sleeping on the couch. She was still wear her clothes, and had her shoes on still. There was two stack of cd on the coffee table, so she must of been going through demo's. She looked exhausted, so Lucas smiled, as he picked her up. Carrying her bridal style to their room.

As he laid her on their bed, she started to wake up. "Hey" she whispered, "Your home"

"Yeah I'm home" he said, as he kicked off his shoes, then climb on the other side of the bed, his side of the bed.

"I missed you" she said, as she turn to face him. She felt like this was a dream, like she was going to wake up, anytime now. And he wouldn't be here.

"I missed you to baby" he says lovingly while pushing a strand of hair off her face and caressing her cheek. "God I missed you" he kisses her, his tongue graze her lips begging entrance into her mouth which. Peyton eagerly accept, his tongue shoots out to meet her, as they deepen their kiss, not able to get enough of each other. It was that moment she realized this wasn't a dream, he was here with her, kissing her. It has been a month since they have shared a kiss like this, with so much love and passion.

Lucas' hands run up and down her sides, Peyton's hands running up and down his back. They both have news to share with each other, but they both have missed been with each other in this intimate way. So the continue to kiss and explore each other body like it was their first time all over again.

Their news would just have to wait till tomorrow. They both thought, as they started to make love.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**Please review. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! WOW!!!! You are all amazing, thank you, thank you, for all the reviews & story alerts. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. I'm glad you guys like my story so far. I hope my next chapter gets the same results. Now to answer some of your questions.**

**lukenpeyton4ever: Do not worry about Lindsey, there will me no Luke and Lindsey in this story, expect friendship. **

**RJMoonspell4** : **I know that Luke doesn't seem like the type of guy to go away for a month, but I needed some kind drama for Leyton. So Lucas been away a lot is one of the story lines I went with.**

**DKnAK : I know that it's odd for Lindsey to still be his editor, but I liked Lindsey, I just didn't like her with Luke, and Peyton being the trusted women she is, knows that Luke loves her. Lindsey won't be in but a few chapters anyways, you will see why as the story go's on.**

**othlvr16**: **Thanks for letting me know that the Leyton crew is in New Zealand, with Karen. **

**This chapter included some Brulian, for all my Brulian lovers. I ship them second, Leyton will always be my first. Brulian is also headed for some drama of their own, but I promise in the end it will be happy. So please read and review. **

**Oh, who here thinks I should add the whole Naley story line, you know the one will Nathan is been accused of sleeping with that woman. Do you guys want that in this story, or do you want me to come up with a new story line, that would cause drama for them. Because we all know each couple has to have some kind of drama. Let me what you think. **

**Thanks again,**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Beside you through it all.**

Brooke awoke to the smell of bacon, and eggs. She slowly climbed out of her bed. Walking into her kitchen. She smiled, as she lean up against the wall in watched Julian cook. She could definitely get use to waking up to this everyday.

She still couldn't believe he was actually staying, no more sad goodbyes at the airport, no more wondering, where he was? Who he was with? Were they really going to make it? She wasn't alone no more. For once in her life, she has someone who needs her, Someone she has needed for so long. For once she is unafraid, she knows with Julian beside her she will be okay. She also realized that being in love, isn't as bad, as she thought.

"You look so sexy when you're cooking" She smiled, as she slowly walked over to him. Looking at him with love and happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah" Julian smiled back, looking at her the same way."You look sexy no matter what you're doing." he said, as he turn so he could kiss her.

"mmm" she whispered, as she pulled back from the kiss. "I'm so happy right now,"

"me to babe, come on let's eat" he said, as he grabbed two plates in set them on the table. She walked over to the table and sat down. "This looks good" Brooke said, as she took a cup of coffee from him. "thank you" she smiled again.

"You don't have to thank me, Brooke I love doing things for you, because I love you" He said, as he kissed her again.

"I love you to" she smiled, as her phone started to ring. "Hey girl" she wink, and mouth to him, that it was Haley.

Julian started to eat, as he listen to the one sided conversation. "Oh ,uh huh, uh huh, really, no way, Canada? why, uh huh, uh huh, poor Peyton, How long? oh, wow. yeah, ok, bye.

"You won't believe this, Lucas did come home last night, but he is only home for the weekend, He in Lindsey has decide to tour Canada, Without even talking to Peyton first." she said, in her pissed off voice, " Peyton was so happy that he was going to be home for awhile, she had like planned so much for them to do as a family, She is going to be heartbroken"

"Well she could just tell him, not to go" Julian said, like it was the most easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah, she could, but she won't," She replied back, with a duh look.

"Why not."

"Because Haley says, that Lucas is really excited about this tour, and once Peyton see the excitement on his face. She will say, oh honey that's great, I'm so proud of you" Brooke said, as she rolled her eyes.

"You think he told her yet?"

"I don't know" she said, as she wondered if Peyton had told Luke her news yet. " I should call her" she said, as she reached for her phone

"Babe, Lucas was gone for a month, So I'm pretty sure he wore her out last night" Julian said, with his own special smirk

"Eww, like I want that image in my head" she shook her head, " You know what, your right, I will let Peyton enjoy her weekend with her man, While I enjoy mine with mine"

"I was hopping you would say that" Julian said, as he walked over in picked her up out of her chair

"Um,,, Where are we going?" she pretend not to know his plan.

"To the bedroom, to start enjoying our weekend" he said, huskily in her ear.

"What about breakfast?" She asked, in a low voice, as she give him, a I want you look.

"I'm hungry for something else now" was his reply, as he laid her on the bed. Then laid on top of her.

"Me to" She whispered, as they begin to take each others clothes off.

* * *

Peyton walked into the kitchen, with a sleepy eyed Sawyer on her right hip. She headed straight to the coffee pot in turn it on. Then she sat Sawyer in her high chair, " You Hungry baby girl? " Peyton said, as she leaning down to kiss her cheek and neck, making the baby giggle and coo "mama".

Peyton walked back to the coffee pot in pour herself a cup. She then started to cut a banana up. "Here you go baby girl" she said, as sat down a bowl of bananas and cheerios in front of Sawyer.

Then she decide to make Lucas breakfast, as a thank you for last night. She turned on some music, so she could sing along, as she cooked. She then remember, she need to make another pot of coffee, because her coffee was decaf, and Lucas needed his caffeine.

Sawyer sat in her high shoving bananas in her mouth, as she watched Peyton dance around the kitchen. Peyton hummed, along to a Fray song, as she finished making breakfast. She then took two plates over in sat them down on the table. She kissed, Sawyer on the head, as she walked back over to the stove. She was so into her own world, that she didn't notice Lucas walk in.

"So this is what you do when I'm away" Lucas asked, making Peyton jump, she turn to see him standing in the door smirking at her.

"Well, you know Sawyer girls love there music?" Peyton said, as she winked at him.

"Oh I know what my girls like" he replied, sending her a knowing wink back. He then walked over to Sawyer, who was to busy smashing her bananas, to notices him.

"Hey Sawyer," Lucas called. Hearing her father's voice Sawyer finally looked up. her squeal was ear-splitting. Throwing the bananas on the floor, as she raised her hands to him.

"Dadadaddadadadada! Dada!"

"Hey baby girl," Lucas chuckled, he picked her up, not caring how sticky she was, he just missed holding her. "Daddy missed you so much baby," he whispered, kissing her forehead, then both her cheeks, "so so much" he repeated, as tickled her under her arm.

"Dada," Sawyer giggled, her arms flapping.

Peyton lean up against the stove, as she watched the two interact. She was really happy right now. The sun was shinning brightly, Sawyer was happy, and Lucas was finally home, for once everything just felt right. She pick up a dish cloth in walked over to them, she smiled, up at Luke, as she wipe of Sawyer's sticky face and hands. "There you go baby, all clean now" she said, as she kissed her cheek.

Lucas wrapped his other arm around his wife, "God, it's great to be home" he said, as he lean down to place a morning kiss on her sweet lips. This was what he missed, early morning when it was just the three of them.

"Yeah, we love it when your home" Peyton said, as she lay her head on his shoulder, she bit her lip, as she wondered if now was a good time to tell him her news. "Lucas" she Begin but the ringing of Luke's phone, interrupted her.

Lucas gave her Sawyer, as he answer his phone, He kissed both their foreheads, "I'll be right back" he said, as he walked out of the kitchen, Peyton just smiled, as she went to sit at the table with Sawyer on her lap.

"Who was that?" Peyton questioned, as Lucas walked back in the kitchen. She watched, as he pour himself a cup of coffee, then sat down next to her.

"Lindsey," He said, as he took a bite of his french toast, "She wanted to let me know, the fight schedule."

"The flight schedule for what?" Peyton asked, as she gave Sawyer a bit of her breakfast. "No, no, baby" she said, pushing the hot cup coffe out of Saywer way.

Lucas looked over at her, "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. Lindsey has made some tour stop in Canada." he said, looking at her.

"Canada?" she said, in disbelief voice.

"We have done tours all over the world, but Canada, she thought it would be a great experience. I have millions of fans there, at least that's what she says." He laughed, then took another bite.

"That's..........great Luke, I'm so proud of you" she said, as she smiled at him. She was happy for him, but deep down she was a little upset to. "So........when do you leave?" she pretended, she wasn't fazed by it. She figure he was home for a week or two, so she would get to tell him her news, before he left.

"Well, that's the bad part" he said, sadly. She look at him, confusedly, "Well, Lindsey said that she try to get a later tour, but Peter instinct the soon the better"

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow night" he whispered.

Peyton jaw dropped, she was speechless, she couldn't believe that he was leave already. She just spent the last month missing him, like crazy, and then she gets him back for only a day and a half. "How long will you be gone?" she asked, as she played with Sawyers hair.

"Um...two or three weeks, maybe more. I'm not to sure. It depends on Lindsey" " He watched, as she continues to run her fingers through their daughters hair. She didn't look at him, she didn't say anything, "Lindsey, was hopping for a short tour. So maybe we will have everything wrapped up in a week." he said, as he reached for her hand.

"You've always been her top priority," Peyton smirked. "I'm sure she will be able to convince them for you."

"I can't help it that I'm her favorite client," he replied cheekily.

"I wonder why," she meant it as a joke, but it came more out as a jealousy comment.

"Peyton Scott are you jealous?" He teased, as he shook his head.

"No............maybe,,,,,,,,,yes, yes I am." she admitted, still not looking at him. "I can't explain why,but it still bugs me that she get to spent more time with you then I do"

Lucas walked over in kneel down in front of her, "Baby, you know I love you, only you, You and Sawyer are my world, I will never do anything to destroy are family. Lindsey, was a rebound, I used her to pretend that I was over you Peyton. And we all know how that turn out" He joked, she gave him a little smile. "yeah, we might be spending a lot of time together lately, because of the back to back tours, She is my editor in that's it baby, nothing more," He signed, " You told me to keep her as my editor, because you trust me. And I know that Lindsey doesn't want me anymore. She is very happy, and so in love with her husband, remember Kyle." He said, giving her a sad look.

Peyton sat there for a moment. She knew Lindsey wasn't after him, Lindsey brought Kyle to the house to meet them. She was starring at him, just like Peyton stares at Luke. She knew by the way they looked at each other that Lindsey wasn't a problem anymore. But she still, sometimes let her mind drift off to what if they did get married. Then she will remind herself that Lucas loves her, and that she was wearing his ring, she had his last name.

"Yes I remember Kyle, I know she doesn't want you. It just.... I...we miss you so much when your away."she whispered seriously, the tears that gazed her eyes, broke his heart.

"I know," he murmured, Eskimo kissing her. "I hate leaving you, I feel like I'm missing out on so much, but I'm doing this for you guys. I want to be able to give Sawyer the life I never had. I never want her to go without anything." He took Sawyer from her, kissing the little girl's cheek, he then placed her back in her high chair. Then walked back over to his wife. Pulling her out of the chair. "I have an idea, if your up for it?" he said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm all ears baby" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I could call Lindsey in ask her if she has room for two more?" He said, as his hands run up and down her back.

"What are you talking about? room for what?" She asked, as her hands moved to his chest, making little circle with her fingers, across the top part.

"You and Sawyer coming with me?"

Peyton looked at him, "Are you serious,? " she bit her lip, as she looked over at Sawyer, who was smashing bananas in her hair.

"Yeah, I've never been to Canada, neither have you, So let's go, and have a honeymoon" he smirk

"A honeymoon?" she smiled. She kind of like his idea.

"Well, we never got to have one" he said, remembering that their wedding night, was one of the most horrible nights of his life. A night that he never wants to relive.

She knew he was right, they didn't get to share the wedding night that he had plan, So she thought a moment and came up with her own idea."Well how about this, You call Lindsey up in asks her if it okay. And I will come with you, I will make sure that Haley can handle the label. And I will see if Brooke and Julian can watch Sawyer, for a week."

"Why can't we take her with us?"

"Well,you're not suppose to take you're kids with you on your honeymoon Lucas" she smirked,hopping he would get he idea, to why she didn't want to take Sawyer. "So I figured, we can go for a week, then If you are still unable to come back, I will come back home. get Sawyer, that way you and I have sometime alone, and we can have sometime as a family to, What do you think?"

"I think I love you" he said, as he pecked her lips.

"You think?" she questioned, with a raised eye brow

"I know, I love you" He smiled, as he lean down to give her another kiss, this one a little more passionate.

"Well, go call Lindsey, while I give our daughter a bath" she laughed, as they looked over at Sawyer who had Bananas and cheerios all over her. Lucas kissed her again then went to the room to call Lindsey. Peyton picked Sawyer up in carried her to the bathroom. She was excited about the trip, and nervous, because she knows that her little secert has to come out soon. She was just afraid, if she told him in Canada that she would ruin their time alone, because she already knows what his reaction going to be, it was going to leaned to fight, like the one that they had over a year ago in the kitchen. But this one might end up way different then the last one.

* * *

**Well, here it is the second chapter, so please let me know what you're thinking. Your reviews, made me want to get this out soon. So I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys rock seriously, I have twenty reviews pre chapter, which is a big jump for me. I never get more the 10 on a first chapter, So seriously you guys are spoiling me. LOL All these reviews are making me want to update fast for you guys, so keep them coming.**

RJMoonspell4: I love your review, "And I'm guessin that Peyton's pregnant, although i'm not sure who the father (JKg) is since Lucas seems to be more away than at home..." HA HA Funny.

* * *

Beside you through it all.

Chapter three

"Knock Knock" Peyton said, as she enter Brooke's house with Sawyer on her hip. "Brooke, you here?" she questioned, as she looked around the house. She stood in the kitchen wondering where her best friend could be. She decide to check the deck, "Hey! there you are" she said, see Brooke sitting in a green chair starring out into the ocean.

"Peyton, your back" Brooke said, as she jumped out of the chair. "There's my Bunny" she said, as she took Sawyer out of Peyton's arms. Peyton shook her head at the sound of her daughter's nickname. Brooke was the only one aloud to call her that. "Did you miss aunt Brooke," she kissed her cheek, "Aunt Brooke really, really, missed you and that little bunny nose of yours." Brooke said, as she kissed her nose, making the little girl giggle.

"I missed you to Brooke" Peyton muttered sarcastically

Brooke rolled her eyes, " P. Scott you know I missed you to, Bunny here is my first favorite, you are my second." Brooke teased, as she pulled her into a one sided hug.

"What about me aunt Brooke?" a little voice said, causing both girls to turn around. To see Haley and Jamie standing there.

"Your my number one boy" Brooke said, as she lean down to kiss the top of his head.

"What about Julian?" Jamie asked, with the famous Scott smirk. Both Haley and Peyton, look at Brooke waiting on her response.

"Julian comes in second to you" Brooke smiled, "Just don't tell him, he will get jealous" she said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey little man" Peyton said, as she reached down to pick him up. "God, your getting heavy"

" I'm getting bigger and taller aunt Peyton" Jamie said, as he jumped out of her arms, " Hey! where is Uncle Lucas, did he stay in Canada?"

"No uncle Lucas didn't stay in Canada, he is back at the house."

"Cool," Jamie said, as he turn his attention back to Brooke, "Can I watch TV?"

"Yeah course little man" Brooke said, as Sawyer yawned. Jamie took off into the house. "I think bunny here is ready for a nap." Brooke said, as Sawyer lay her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Let me lay her down" Haley said, as she took the now half a sleep little girl from Brooke. Brooke and Peyton both kissed her forehead. Then Haley took her to Brooke's room, where the play pin was.

"So...." Brooke begin, after Haley was out of sight.

"So" Peyton repeat, knowing what she was going to ask " Where's Julian?" she asked, hopping to change the subject.

She shook head before answering."He is in LA, working on fixing his relationship with his dad, He left this morning, Enough about me" Brooke said, as she put her hands on her hips. Giving Peyton a serious look. "Did you tell him?"

Peyton sighed, "No" she whispered, then looked down at her shoes. "It just wasn't the time."

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer Scott" Brooke yelled, Causing Peyton to jump back a little. Both girls locked eyes, "Honey I know your scared, but you have to tell him"

"Tell who what" Haley asked, as she step back out on the deck.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when Luke found Nath at the River Court, shooting around myself . He watched, as Nath shot the ball, and missed the net. "You know you, were much better in high school" Lucas joked, as he step on the court.

"Hey, I still got my game" he said, as he took another shoot, missing it again.

"Yeah sure you do"

"Whatever man, I'm just a little off today"

"Where's J-Luke?"

"With Haley, at Brooke's, When did you get back?" He asked, as he try to make another shot, missing again.

Luke looked at him for a moment, "Early this morning, we had amazing time, Peyt took looks of pictures, so she will probably be emailing them to you guys soon." He laughed.

"Cool, I'm glad you guys got to spent some time together. How long are you home for"

"I'm home for good, I done with the touring for now, I just missed my family and friends. Which brings me to my next question, What is going on with you?" Lucas asked, he wasn't dumb he knew Nathan was going through something.

"Nothing man, What are you talking about?" He asked, walking over to the table in taking a sip of his water.

"Nath, I know you, Something is going on, you only miss shots when your mind is all jazzed up. So tell big bro what is going on." He said, as he walked towards, stopping in front of him.

Nathan looked out at the river in sighed, "I screwed up Luke" he said without making eye contact

"Oh, come on you screw up all the time. What's new?" He joked, as he sat down on the table.

"No I really, really, screwed up."He sighed, as he sat down beside Luke. "And I'm not to sure how to fix it"

"How bad are we talking here?" Lucas asked, knowing that whatever is going on was big.

"Let just say I might need to camp out on your couch for awhile. It you and Peyton don't hate me as much as Haley will" Nath said, locking eyes with his brother, who was looking at him with a What the Fuck kinda look. Lucas knew the last time Nath stay with him, was when Haley threw him out, over the whole crazy Carrie thing.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton shared a look, then looked back at Haley who was starring at them with a raised eye brow, "Tell who what? she asked again.

Peyton took a deep breath, "Hales I have something to tell you about. Lucas doesn't know, so you can't tell anyone not even Nathan." She begged

"Okay, I promise to take it to my grave," She teased, as she moved closer to Peyton.

"Well, I'm pregnant"

"No way, seriously,oh my god, that amazing. "

"SSH, Hales" Peyton said, hopping Jamie didn't hear them.

"This is wonderful, I'm so happy for you," She said, as she hugged Peyton. "Wait why haven't you told Luke, he was thrilled when you guys find out about Sawyer"

"Hello Hales, did you forget that with that pregnancy we almost lost P. Scott" Brooke said, as she gets teary eyed

Haley smile faded, as she remember, how scared Lucas was when Peyton was in the hospital." Well, now I understand why you don't want to tell Luke"

"Yeah, I know he is going to freak out, he was so worried about me last time and we fight a lot of it. But the doctor said, that every pregnancy is different, that just because I had a difficult pregnancy the first time, doesn't mean the second would be the same."

"Are you both healthy now" Haley asked,

"Yeah, he said that everything looks good right now. I just have to have a cheek up every two weeks. He just wants to keep a close eye on me this time"

"So when do you go back?"

"Monday, I'm hopping that I have the guts to tell Lucas, so he would be with me" Peyton said, sadly. As she looked at Brooke, who gave her a small smile.

"Peyton, it will be okay, you and Luke can get through anything. Tell him, so he can be there for you." Haley said, as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Scott boys can be real hard headed sometimes, but that because that have big hearts, Secert are never a good thing to have in a marriage" She said, she was thankful, that her and Nathan, tell each other everything.

Peyton just smiled, "I know, I promise you guys I will tell him this weekend" she said, with a smile, but inside she was freaky out.

* * *

Nathan stood up and started to paces back and fourth in front of Lucas, Who was following him with his eyes. "Nate, come on man. It can't be as bad as the whole Carrie disaster." Lucas joked, as Nathan stopped pacing.

"The whole Carrie disaster, was just icing on the cake, compared to this situation" He signed, taking a long look at at the river again. "Man, you remember my game against Memphis, about three months ago?" he asked, with his eyes still on the river.

"Yeah, that was one of the best games ever man." Lucas smiled, remembering watching the game with Peyton and Jamie. "Then you all went to that big ass victory party Clay throw."

"Yeah," Nath said, as he looked down at the ground. "Well we all got kinda wasted, I really don't remember much of that night, but there was this girl there. " he signed, "Who is calming that we hooked up"

"Hooked up?" Lucas asked, in a serious voice,

"She is saying that we slept together" He said, in a low voice, he still couldn't believe he was facing something this horrible.

"You cheated on Haley?" Lucas yelled, as he stood up coming face to face with his brother. " You son of a bitch"

"Luke, calm down, okay man, I don't really know what happen. Like I said, I don't remember that night. I refuse to believe anything happen."

"If it happen three months ago, if she is not lying, Why is she telling people now? Why she wait so long?"

"Because, she................." Nathan bowed his head, as he felt the tears come to his eyes. "She.....she........." he swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears, "She's pregnant Luke, it's suppose to be mine" he looked up at his brother, as the tears fell down his face, "What do I do man, this is going to break Haley" he cried, as he thought about his wife and son.

Lucas was shocked, this was not how he planned on spending his first day back in Tree Hill. His heart ached for his brother, as he stood in front of him trying to keep his emotions in check. His mind drift to Haley and Jamie, his heart broke for them. "You tell Haley" he sighed, " You tell her this weekend, or I will" he said, in a dead serious tone.

Nathan just nodded, he knew Luke was serious, by the tone of his voice and the fire and his eyes. "I will I promise" he whispered, as he picked up the ball in walked over to his car. Lucas just stood there, shaking his head, praying that Nath, doesn't chicken out, keeping secerts in a marriage is never a good thing. That why he is glad that Peyton and he tell each other everything.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**I had a couple of people say, I should add the whole Naley story line, so I'm, even through I do not believe Nath. really slept with that hoe, and she is not pregnant with his child. I can't wait to see where Mark takes that story line. **

**So Lucas is back for good, and congratulations to all of you who guessed that Peyton was pregnant, give yourself a pad on the back. lol**

**I really want to thank you all for the reviews, I have never gotten so many reviews for just two chapter, you all are amazing, I hope you continue to read in review, I'm trying to go on as season seven does, so I might not update till after the next OTH, since we all knew Haley finds out next week, I want to see what her reactions is, then decision if I want to change it or not. **

**If you guys have any ideas for any of the couples, please feel free to tell me through a review or PM me. Thanks again so much.**

**Cindy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Well I know I said that I was going to wait till Monday night to post this, so I could get Haley's reaction, but something came up in I'm going out of town till Thursday. So I wanted to posted something for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it not where I wanted to take it, but I decided that I kinda like where it's going.**

**Okay, I'm sorry if there was any confusion with the last chapter, I should put that it was two weeks later. **

**And I feel that if Lucas was still on the show, I think Nath would of when to him, before he talked to Haley.**

**Anyways, please read and review.**

* * *

Beside you through it all

Chapter 4

Sawyer was walking around the kitchen, as Peyton was cooking dinner. When Lucas and Jamie walked in the door.

"mmm, that smells good" Lucas said, as he stepped into the kitchen

"Hey baby." Peyton said, as she continued to stir the sauce.

"Hey Beautiful." he said, as he kissed his wife's temple. " hey baby girl" he smiled, as he picked her a very happy Sawyer. "Daddy, missed you" he then kissed her cheek, and tickle her.

"Hey aunt Peyton." Jamie said,

Peyton turn around from the stove to see her nephew standing behind her with his little blue and black over night bag. "Hey, J-Luke, Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, uncle Lucas, said that I could spend the whole weekend with you guys"

"He did, did he" she said, as she give her husband a look. She was wondering why he didn't give her a heads up first.

Uncle Lucas, said they you guys really missed me, while you were gone"

"We sure did" she said, as turn back to the stove.

"J-Luke, go put bag in Sawyers room, then wash up for dinner"

"Okay uncle Lucas," Jamie said, as he run out of the kitchen. Lucas make sure he was out of sight, before walking over to his wife.

"Sorry, I should call and ask you, if it was okay" He whispered, so Jamie couldn't hear.

"No, it fine, you know I love when he is here" She said, as she picked up the pot in walked over to the sink. "I'm just surprise Nathan, let him come, he doesn't get to see him that much"

"Yeah,,well Nath doesn't know he is here"

"Why?" she turn around to face him. She see the worried look on his face, "What wrong Lucas?"

"Something is about to happen and I didn't want Jamie in the crossfire" he said, in his most serious voice.

"Crossfire?" she asked, confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Let just say, Nath might need our couch for awhile"

"What did he do now?" Peyton asked in a raised voice, glaring at Lucas, like he was the one that did something. She was getting upset now, she remembered the last time Nathan had to sleep on Lucas couch.

"Well............Lucas begin, but was stopped by Jamie walking back in the room.

"What's for dinner aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked, as he sat down at the table.

"Umm......" she said, as she turn her attention to Jamie. "Spaghetti and meatballs" she smiled, at him.

"Cool, I love spaghetti and meatballs." he said all excited. The two adults both laughed, at his excitement, over a simple meal.

"Yeah. Sawyer loves it to huh? baby girl" Lucas said, as he placed the giggly baby in her high chair.

A few moments later, they all sat down, in start a nice conversation, about why Skillz should move out of Mouth's apartment. Peyton was still very confused, to what was happening with Haley and Nathan, but she put it aside for now. She knew Luke would fill her in later, but she couldn't get Haley out of her mind.

* * *

Nathan found Haley, sitting in the back yard, enjoy the nice, quite, calm night. He stood there watching her for a moment, then took a deep breath, before walking towards her.

"Hey" he said, as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Honey." she said, in her sweet voice.

"Where's Jaime?"

"Well believe it or not, Lucas stop by and asked if he could have him for the weekend. He said, he missed spending time with him."

"Oh," Nathan said, as he nodded, he knew why Luke took him,

"Honey, you're not upset because Luke has him."

"No, I know how much Jamie loves his uncle Luke."

"Yeah he sure does," she smiled. They sat there for a few moments enjoying the cool night. "Hey, babe, do you ever think about having another child?"

"What?" he asked, in a high pitch voice. He wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"I kinda been thinking about having another child. I mean Jamie is seven, in he is getting so big in I see Peyton and Sawyer, I want a little girl to." she smiled, as she thought about Peyton Pregnant again..

"Um,,,,yeah," he thought for a second, he would love to have another child with her, only her. " you know I would love to have another child with you." He said honestly. "but before we start that conversation, there is something I have to tell you"

"Okay" she said, as she sat up, still smiling at him. He lean over in kissed her sweetly, "wow, what was that for?" she asked, as he pulled away.

"Because you look so beautiful, under the moon light you're glowing" he smiled, and then add. " And because, what I'm about to tell you, is going to break your heart, so I pretty sure that would be the last kiss, we share for awhile." he said, as his eyes glazed with tears and her smile faded.

* * *

Jamie was sitting in the living watching Zack and Cody, While Lucas got Sawyer ready for bed. Peyton was finishing up the kitchen. She just turn on the dishwasher, when her phone went off.

"Hey, B. Davis , no I didn't tell Luke yet." She said, knowing that's why her best friend was calling.

"Peyton" Brooke whispered, her voice was low and scared like.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not" Brooke said, as she started to cry. "I'm at the store, I can't move, I feel like something is on my chest in I can't breath." she cried

"Brooke, did you fall?" Peyton asked, as she went to put her shoes on.

"No, I'm not injury physically." she cried, "I need you Peyton"

"Okay, I'm on my way." She said, as wondered, what she meant by not been injury physically.

"I can't lose him Peyton, I can't" she cried.

"Lose who honey, what happen" Peyton asked, not sure what she was talking about. It was then that she looked up at the television, as Jamie was flipping through the channels. Something caught her eye. "Jamie got back" she yelled, causing Lucas to come out of the room

"What's going on?" He asked, as he to looked at the t.v.

"A plane from Tree Hill North Carolina, crashed in LA, this morning, killing at least eleven people. No word on the survives yet" the news woman said,

Lucas looked at Peyton was as white as a ghost now, "Peyton honey what's wrong" he clearly didn't understand why she was upset over the crash.

"Brooke" she whispered,

"Brooke what?" he questioned. as he pulled his hands on her waist.

"Uncle Julian is in LA?" Jamie said, as he stood up. " he left this morning"

Lucas looked at his nephew, then back at the T.V, then his wife. "Julian was on that plane" he asked, everything was coming together for him now. Peyton just nodded.

* * *

**Okay, Like I said, every couple needs drama, so please not hate me for Brooke's and Julian's drama. **

**Thanks for reading in reviewing, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, Well I still haven't watched last week's OTH, I'm still out of town, stuck in my hotel room, due to all the rain we have been getting, So I'm bored, when I'm bored, I write.**

**I wanted to thank everyone, who reads in reviews, and story alerts me, and the ones who read in don't review. I'm really glad you all like this. This story is helping my get through seven season without Leyton, I hope one of them or both of them make appearance soon. I'm going crazy without them, I actually readied on a spoil broad that Peyton will be making a small appearance soon. But not sure when.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think. And remember I love happy ending, So all my Brulian fans, be patient with me, same go with Naley, anyone that has readied any of my other fictions know that Leyton always has a happy ending, Because I'm 100% Leyton lover forever.**

* * *

Beside you through it all

Chapter 5

Peyton sat on the couch holding Brooke closely to her. As they watched the news, waiting impatiently for an update or something about the plane crash. It has been two hours since Lucas and Peyton, found a very broken Brooke sitting on the floor at her store. Shaking and crying, both swearing they have never seen her so devastated. Peyton immediately ran to her best friend, whispering, "It's okay, it will be okay." After a while they finally got Brooke back to her house, where Lucas continues to call the airports and hospitals and Julian's father, but was unable to get any answers from any of them. Julian's father promise to call as soon, as he heard anything.

Lucas's heart broke, as he watched his wife rock her best friend, his friend to, back in fourth, telling her everything will be okay. He wanted to believe Peyton was right, but he had a feeling deep inside that bad news was a head of them.

Peyton continue to comfort her best friend, just like Brooke would do if the shoe was on the other foot. Lucas sat quietly praying that the phone would ring or Julian would walk into the house, he needs him to be okay. Brooke was finally happy, she was in love, he refuse to believe that the world could so cold, to take him away from her now. Because he knew that if she lost Julian, there will be no way to repair her broken heart again.

* * *

Haley starred at Nathan, wondering what he had to tell her. Her heart was beating out of control in not in a good way. Thousands of thoughts were invading her mind, as she watch her husband, play with his wedding band.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" she questioned, clearly tired of waiting on him to speak first.

Nathan took a deep breath, then looked over at her, "About three months ago, after our win against Memphis. Clay throw us a party."

"Yeah, I remember, you called me and Jamie from the party, We were so happy for you, and Jamie wanted to drive to Memphis, to celebrate with you." she laughed, "Then got mad at me because I told him, no it was a school night." she smiled, remembering that night. "What does this have to do with anything?" she said, as she reached for his hands, "Whatever, it is you can tell me, Nathan I Love you," she tighten her hold on his hands, as he just nodded at her.

"I was drinking, so I really don't remember much." he took another deep breath, "There was this girl there...."

Haley closed her eyes, as things started to connect for her, a party, drinking, a girl. She wasn't dumb, she knew where this was heading. "Please.........please tell me......." She opened her eyes, locking hers with his. "Nathan Royal Scott, please tell me you didn't sleep with her." she demanded, in her serious tone, she watches as he looks down at the ground. In that moment her heart breaks, "Oh my god!" she grasp, as her hands cover her mouth.

* * *

Peyton quietly closed, Brooke's door. She walked back into the living finding Lucas still sitting in the same place. "Hey." she said, as she sat down on his lap. "Do you check on Sawyer and Jamie?"

"Yeah, Skillz said they are both asleep." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. After Brooke's phone call, Lucas called Skillz to come sit with the kids, so he in Peyton could be with Brooke. "How is she?" he asked, as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt.

"She sleeping now, I have never seen her like this Luke, She's scaring me."

"I know," was all he could say, he knew his wife was thinking the same thing he was. Julian might be one of the eleven people that died, but he need to keep her spirits up, till they knew for sure. "She scared Peyt, she is finally getting everything she has ever wanted, in now this happen. All we can do is be here for her, no matter what happens, let her know she has us, all of of us."

"Yeah, I feel so bad for her, the waiting, the unknown answers, god I wouldn't know what to do it I was in her shoes." She whispered, as a few tears fell. As she thought about losing Lucas, how would she go on, she wouldn't be able to, he is her world, he competes her, without him she doesn't work, she had figure that out in LA years ago.

"Me either," he whispered, "I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you." his mind when back to their wedding night, finding her on the floor bleeding. Has whole world, was falling around him, so he can pretty much imagine, what Brooke is going through. "I love you so much, Peyton." he said, as he wiped away her tears. "Everything will be okay, we have to believe that, for Brooke's sake."

"I hope your right, I love you too," she said, then gently kiss him. Then laid her head on his shoulder. "Lucas, there's something I have to tell you." she said, as she bit her bottom lip. She knew that now wasn't the time, but she was afraid, that she would lose her nerve,

"What?" he said, as he played with her wedding band.

"Please, don't freak out on me." she said, in a hesitantly voice.

Lucas sense something was wrong, he lifted her head up, so they were face to face. "Peyt, what's wrong?" he asked, in his worried voice. He was worried, nothing new there.

"I'm okay, I promise." she took a deep breath, "I'm....." she knew if was now or never "I'm pregnant," she whispered, in a low voice, biting her lip as she waited on his reply.

* * *

Unknown to Lucas are Peyton, Brooke was not asleep, like Peyton thought. She pretended to be sleeping so Peyton can get some ease. She knew that her friend was worried about her, and she knew stress wasn't good for the baby either. So she waited till Peyton closed the door, before climbing out of her bed, in walking over to her closet. She took out one of Julian's shirts in put in on, she did this a lot with he was out of town, it always gave her comfort.

"Dear god, it's me Brooke," she sighed, "I know, I'm not your biggest fan right now, because I'm not really sure why your doing this to me." she cried, "What did I do and a past life, that you want to punish me for," she runs her fingers through her hair. "Please, please, Lord, don't take Julian away from me, Please, I'll go church every Sunday, every Wednesday, I'll pray, I'll do anything, please don't take him, he is all I got, I love him so much lord," she was crying uncontrollably now."I ne............we need him lord," she cried, as she placed her both hands on her flat stomach. "We need him" she repeated, "I can't do this without him."

* * *

Haley stood up glaring at her husband, she honestly could believe they were having this conversation. She thought back to when the sex tape with him and Brooke came out, then to Carrie, he actually kissed her, well she kissed him, whatever, but it still hurt, catching them in the shower, almost killed her. And now she is facing him sleeping with some whore on the road. "Did you sleep with her Nathan?" she asked, in her serious tone. Nathan looked at her for a moment. "Don't you dare lie to me either." she yelled, as he stood up.

"I honestly, don't know." he said, as he walked towards her. "I can't remember anything about that night, seriously Haley, I'm not lying," he cried, as he reached for her, but she step back. "Haley...........

"I can't believe this is happening, not again." she said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was drinking, I don't know what happen, I refuse to believe that thing got that far, I don't know the girl, I don't remember meeting her. Haley I would never cheat on you I love you." He said, he swallows after his voice cracks noticeably.

"You refuse to believe it?" she asked, in disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders " Ha, I refuse to believe it, but it happen didn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"Haley,............

"Why now Nathan?" she yelled, as she walked towards him. "If this was three months ago, why are you telling me now?" she hits his chest, "If you don't remember that night, you don't remember the girl. you refuse to believe anything happen. So why are you telling me, why are you hurting me like this?" she crys, as she hits his chest again. "Why?"

"She's pregnant." He suddenly blurts out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews and the pm's for idea in stuff you are all really awesome, I'm now officially caught up with OTH now, so I decide to write another chapter, I still believe Nathan is innocence, in Mark is just trying to pick up rating, because anyone who keeps up with the rating network, knows that OTH dropped, 57% since the season premiered. Which is not a good thing, for the show, I really don't think the show will be pick up for a new season next year. I guess we will have to wait in see.**

**Anyways, I wanted to point some stuff out for you guys, I have been watching the new episodes, in a I know Haley is 100% behind her man, which I can't blame her, she believes in there love, I do to. But this been my story I need drama, Because we all know drama is what makes a story good, So please Naley fans, don't hate me, because Haley reaction is going to be completely different then the show, that's why we have fan fictions to write what we think should happen.**

****

And I will aslo like to point out to peyton4ever, oth6969, Lost54, that I had readied your pm's and I have been doing some reseach on Peyton condition from season six. It states that a woman can still get pregnant in have a healthily pregnancy. Just because Peyton had problems with the first one doesn't mean she will have problems with the second one.

**I will not tell you what I plan for leyton's second pregnancy, because honestly I'm not really sure yet********,**I just want to let you know that is possible for Peyton to be pregnant and for her to have a normal pregnancy.

**And Brookelover22, thanks for having faith in me, I love Bruilan, so remember that as you read this chapter.**

**Well here is the next update, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Beside you through it all

Chapter 6

Lucas starred at her, not really sure what to say. Millions of things was going through his mind, he should be the happiest man alive right now. He had an amazing, incredible, beautiful wife, a smart, adorable, beautiful daughter, and his wife just told him they were expecting another baby. They were adding to their little family, he has always wanted a big family, so has she. Growing up the only child got lonely, so they decided years ago to have lots of kids.

"Lucas, please say something?" Peyton said, in a low whispered, it had been a few minutes since she told him. She was desperate to know what he was thinking.

He should be kissing her senselessly, picking her up in spinning her around the room, telling her he loves her, that he couldn't be happier that they were having another child, kissing her stomach like he did the night he came home after finding out about Sawyer, that was the most incredible night of his life. (Well beside the day Peyton Sawyer finally become Peyton Scott.) But he can't, he can't move, he can't speak, he is shocked, and so scared. He spent the last couple of months of her pregnancy, scared and worried, afraid of losing the only girl he had ever truly loved. He wants to be happy he really does, but deep down inside he honestly doesn't think he can go through all that again. Because this time he might actually lose her. And Sawyer could lose her mother.

"Lucas." she was scared, that he wasn't talking, she expected him to be a little upset, She knew he would be worried, (he is a worrier it's who he is, it one of the reasons she loves him.) she is also worried, a little, but she had been talking to the doctors and they assured her that everything is fine. "Lucas, I'm fine, the doctor said so, there is no,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," she was interrupted by his phone going off.

"Hello." he said, as she removed herself from his lap. He imminently got up in walked into Brooke's kitchen.

Peyton sat on the couch biting her bottom lip. He wasn't talking and she wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That was Julian dad." he said, as he walked back into the room. She looked up at him, waiting on him to continue. He sighed, "Julian was on the plane peyt."

Peyton stood up, totally forgetting their conversation, "Is he.............." she couldn't finished her sentence. Brooke popped into her head, "I have to wake Brooke up."

"I'm awake." Brooke said, as she stood there starring at Lucas, obliviously she had heard his phone go off and knows that he had talk to Julian's dad. "Lucas," she whispered, her brown eyes, laced with tears. "Is he okay?"

Lucas looked over at Brooke, "No,.....no he's not." he whispered, Peyton went over to Brooke pulling her to her. "He burn, pretty bad, he is been air lifted to Saint Vincent Medical Center in Los Angles." Lucas said, as he watched, Brooke fall to the ground. Peyton fell down right beside her, holding her closely, Lucas walked over to them, kneeling down in front of them, he then wrapped his around both of them.

* * *

Haley sat down in the chair in a compete daze. She just couldn't believe what was going on, her husband a man she loves more the life itself, just told her there was a chance another woman was carrying his child. Her mind drifted to Jamie, their son, who loves his father, who adores his father. He wants to be just like his father. How is Jamie going to take this?" She closed her,"This is not how I picture our life, turning out." she whispered, as a few tears fell.

"Haley, it not my baby."

"How do you know?" She asked, still looking away from him. "You were drunk, you don't remember that night. I guess you are a true NBA star now, they all go out partying hooking up with random girls, then blame their actions on alcohol."

"Haley, I wouldn't cheat on you, ." he said, as he walked over towards her. He kneel down in front of her, "I love you, I will never do anything to ruin our family."

"Yet you slept with someone else." She said, in a bitter tone, she pushed him back causing him to fall to the ground. "What's her name? I mean you at least know her name right?" she said, as she stood up.

"Haley I didn't sleep with her, she is lying." He yelled, as he stood up, dusting his pants off.

"What's her name Nathan?" she said, as she looked down at the ground, she couldn't look at him, she didn't want him to see how hurt she truly was.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well I figured I should at least know the name of my husbands lovers, before the press comes to talk to me."

"She is not my lover, I don't even know her. Why are acting like this?"

"What?" she yelled, finally looking at him for the first time since he had told her about the baby. "Why I'm I acting like this? I can't believe you asked me that." she walked over towards him. "Let see." she begin, pretending to be thinking. " my husband, who I love and trust and adore, just told me he might be a father to some whore he had drunken sex with. So excuse me if I'm been difficult right now or bitter."

"We didn't have sex!" he yelled, "God Haley, I thought you trusted me, I need you right now, my family and my career is one the line, and I need my wife, the one that promise to love me and stand beside me."

"Screw your career Nathan, your damn career is what got us here." she yelled back, their eyes locked, both having so much to say, but afraid what was going to happen next. Nathan was about to speak when Haley's phone went off.

"Don't answer it." he demanded,

"Don't tell me what to do," she said, as she looked at the caller ID, "It's Lucas."

"Don't answer it," he repeated.

"You are and no position to tell me what to do right now," she said, before she answer her phone. "Hey Luke." she said, as she try to acted like everything is okay, Nathan just shook his head, as she walked aways, so he couldn't hear their conversation.

A few minuties later "Um...Julian was in a plane crash." Haley said, as she hung on her phone, and walked back to Nathan.

"Is he okay?"

"No one really knows yet." she took a deep breath. "Look Lucas and Peyton are going to fly to LA tonight with Brooke, she is a mess right now. So Skillz is going to keep in eye on Sawyer, he has Jamie too,"

"Okay."

"I'm going to LA too."

"What? Why?" he asked, as he walked over to her. "You can't just leave Haley we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know in I'm afraid what might happen if we keep talking." she combed her fingers through her hair. "I need some time to think Nathan," she said, as she let a few tears fall." I need to get away, and I need to be there for Brooke."

"But...." He wanted to say something to stop her. He couldn't think of anything. He hated that he had made her cried, " Um...." he begin, but she cut him off.

"I told Lucas to tell Skillz you will pick up Jamie in the morning, I will call Jamie in the morning to,"

"Haley, Please stay in talk to me."

"I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't do this right now." she said, as she hugged him, "I love you." she whispered, through her tears, she kissed his cheek. then walked away. leaving Nathan standing completely broken.

"I love you to." he whispered.

* * *

**So Naley fan do you Hate me? I know Haley would never leave Nathan again. That part just wrote itself. **

**So please tell me what you think about her leaving. Do you think she will have a change of heart while she is going. And do you want me to put in the bitch slap that Haley gave to Renee. I loved that part, I would totally did more, pregnant or not. LOL**

**So what do you think about Julian?**

**What are you're thoughts on Lucas not talking, do you think it a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Here is a little preview of what to come in the new chapter.**

**Lucas and Haley will have a little chat about Nathan's one night stand and Peyton's pregnancy.**

**Brooke will see Julian.**

**Renee will show up at Nathan's house.**

**Anyways, what do you guys think of the new season so far. I stand 100% behind Nathan, he didn't do, he is nothing like Nathan from season one. Haley changed him. Haley went to jail wow, At least she didn't flip out like she did in season three when all three girls got arrest. And that Alex girl hitting on Julian I totally seen that coming, Brooke isn't to happy about them working together huh? I still have lots of questions about Clay, there is so much to his story, I think he is the only reason I'm still watching the show, because I kinda want to know what he is hiding. And Haley's sister I believe there is more to her story to, I get that she feels her in Mike have drifted apart, but there has to be more to that. I wondered if she like cheated on him or something. I guess we have to wait in see huh?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I want to especially thank ReeseHolden you're reviews are what keeps me writing, I love how you tell me what you think about every couple. It means alot. And thanks to all the ones who take the time to actually review.**

**Thanks again**

**Cindy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey people, I'm so so so sorry for lack of updates, I was having some trouble writing this chapter, I just didn't like anything I wrote. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. So I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot.  
Cindy. :)**

* * *

Beside you through it all

Chapter 7

A few hours later Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and Haley abroad the midnight flight to LA. Peyton sat with Brooke, who was still crying. They sat in silence for awhile, it wasn't till the plane took off that Brooke finally spoke.

"Do you think Julian will be okay?"

Peyton looked at her sympathetically . "I don't know honey." she whispered, as she grabbed Brooke's hand. "I wish I could say yes and, tell you that everything is going to okay, but I can't. " she said, as she kissed the top of Brooke's head. "We have to believe and have faith that he will be."

"I know." Brooke whispered, as she laid her head on Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton closed her eyes and, said a silent prayer."Whatever happens, you got me, okay." she whispered, as she felt Brooke nod against her. She wasn't sure how bad Julian's condition really is. She just pray that it sounded a lot badder than it really was.

* * *

Lucas was sitting with Haley, looked back at his wife and her best friend. His heart was breaking for Brooke to see her so broken. He watched, as Peyton kissed the top of her head and whispered something in her ear.

"I can't even think about what she is going through." Haley said, causing Lucas to look at her.

"Yeah, I know" He whispered, "Knowing that the one you love is laying helpless in a hospital bed and, there's not a damn thing you can do about. It sucks." he closed his eyes. even thou he was feeling bad about Brooke. His mind was still processing the fact that Peyton was pregnant.

"Lucas?" Haley said, as she touched his arm. Knowing that something else other then, Julian been in the hospital was brotherly him. "Are you okay?"

"Peyton pregnant." he blurted out.

"I know." she admitted quietly

"You do?" he asked, shocked that she would know before him. He figure Brooke might know, but not Haley.

"Yeah, she kinda told me early today. " She smiled. "This is good right?"

"I don't know." he sighed, "I've always wanted a big family and I should be on cloud nine right now. But I just can't stop thinking about, how I almost lost her last time."

"Luke, everything will be find. I.............

"You don't know that Haley." he said, a little louder then he intended. Cutting off what she was going to say. "I'm sorry" he said, as he realized he was yelling at her. "It's just last time, I was so scared and so worried. I never told anyone this not even Peyton." He paused and looked back at his wife. Who was actually asleep. with her head over top of Brooke's who was also asleep.

"What? What have you never told Peyton?"

Lucas looked back to Haley. "When we first find out about Peyton's condition. I started having dreams."

"Dreams? Like what kinda of dreams?" Haley asked, kinda knowing what he was going to say.

"They were different, some were just simple dreams, she fell, got hurt, but I saved her. Some she was crying in pain and I didn't know what to do. " He closed his eyes. "The night she was in the hospital. I dreamed that I was walking through the doors holding Sawyer. I was happy and I had this feeling everything was going to be alright, but............" he paused again, Looking back at his wife again.

"Lucas"

"The doctor just walked out her door. And he says I'm sorry Mr, Scott, we lost her. We tried everything we could. She just wasn't strong enough." he said, in a low voice. his eyes still locked on his wife.

"Lucas, it was just a dream. She was strong enough, she came back to you. She give you the most wonderful gift." Haley said, as she reached for his hand.

"It was a miracle Haley, and miracle only happen once in a while for me. We have already had are miracle, our daughter was health and Peyton survived when odds were against her." He lean back in the chair. and let out a loud sigh. "How do we know if she is strong enough to do this again? This time could turn out way different than last time. We could lose the baby, We could lose her, I'm not strong enough to do this again. And the worst part is. Sawyer could lose her mom. Doesn't Peyton realized that?"

"I'm pretty sure she has, she was so scared of leave Sawyer and you behind last time. She even asked Brooke to take care of you."

"What?"

"On you guys wedding day, Brooke was helping Peyton get ready. And Peyton asked Brooke to take care of you, if something where to happen to her,she need to know that you will be taking care of you and the baby."

Lucas just sat there staring at the seat in front of him.

"Lucas, I know you're scared and I bet Peyton is to, but you two are like the strongest couple I know. You guys have been through hell together, and you always get through it. She is strong, because of you're love, and you not talking to her, probably isn't the best idea right now."

"Who said I wasn't talking to her."

" Let's just say I could feel the tension at Brooke's early and when we got to the airport. I watched, how you kept looking at her. And then she would look at you, then you would look away fast. like you didn't want her to know you was watching her. "Haley shook her head, then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"I kinda of had a flash back to like freshman year. How you used to stare at Peyton, till she looked at you, then you would act like you was reading." she finished still laughing

"I wasn't staring and,for you info, I was really reading."

"Yeah whatever you say." She smiled,

"You know sometimes, I can't believe she is actually my wife." He said, as he looks over at Haley in smiles.

"Yeah me too."

"Thanks" he said sarcastically

"I'm not saying you're ugly or you don't deserve her. I'm just saying that after everything, the break up, the kiss in her office, Lindsey, almost marring Lindsey, the drunken I hate...............

"Stop" he interrupted her, before she could remind him of one of his big regrets. "I screwed up a lot, I know that, I was a complete ass. And, lucky as hell that she forgive me."

"Yes you were." she smiled

"It's part of being a Scott man, I guess."

"What?"

"Screwing up, it's what all Scott men do, We screw up so bad, till we can't see straight, or till we are so far go, that we don't know where we are, or how to get back, But Lucky for me and Nath, we have amazing wife's who love us, and pulls us back, before we screw up to bad."

"yeah." Haley whispered, "but sometimes we can't always be there and, then you end up sleeping with some whore at a party, knocking her up and breaking you're wife heart in the process."

"Hale's" He said, as he turn to face her. "I guess Nath, came clean huh?"

"You knew?"

"He told me earlier at the river court, he was just so upset in scared. He love's....................

"No Lucas, don't you dare defend him." She yelled, this time interrupted him

"Haley"

" How come every time things are going great, Nathan has to screw it up?" she said, as she closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall.

"Well he is Dan Scott son." Lucas joked.

"Lucas I'm serious!" She yelled again, this time in disbelief that Lucas was making jokes.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said, as he took a deep breath. " Haley I know Nath, has done a lot of crazy and stupid things. But I don't believe for one second that he cheated on you. Drunk or not. He loves you two much, you and Jamie are his world Nathan would never sacrifice, what he has with you for a drunken crazy one night stand."

"I know, I want,,,,,,,I want to believe him. I do, Luke. It just, " She sighed, as she thought about how to explain what she was feeling. "I just can't right now, I need some.....

"Time." Lucas finished for her.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"Everything will be okay Haley, I promise." Lucas said, as he kissed her forehead. Haley nodded her head. As she thought about Nathan standing in the backyard of their house crying, as she walked away. She knows he loves her and Jamie and, she believes he would never give up his life with her for some cheap whore, but something was still stopping her from truly believing him. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then turn her attention back to her best friend. Who happen to be looking back at his wife again.

"Lucas."

"Yeah"

"Take you're on advise."

"What?" He asked, looking at her confusedly.

"Everything will be okay, i promise." she repeated his words to him, with a little smile.

Lucas just smiled, "Thanks" he whispered, as she laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head back against the seat, silently pray that everything would be okay for Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Julian, and for him and Peyton to.

* * *

It was two in the morning LA time, when they finally arrived at the hospital. Lucas immediately when looking for Julian's dad, as Peyton and Haley sat with Brooke and the waiting area.

"Peyton you okay" Haley asked, as she kept notices Peyton, closing her eyes and holding her head.

"Yeah, I just tried." she said, as she stood crossing her arms over her stomach and, started to pace back in fourth.

"You do look pale P. Scott" Brooke said, as she started to noticed, Peyton's little reactions. "Are you sure, y..........

"I'm fine" she yelled, she stop pacing in turn to look at her two friends. " I'm pregnant, so it's normal, to be tried and, to be little pale, or dizzy." she said, as she held her head again. Haley walked over to her.

"Come sit down Peyton."

"I'm fine." she said, in a little annoyed voice.

"Peyton you just got dizzy, you need to get check." Haley said, as she sat down beside her. Brooke moved over to them to.

"Peyton, Haley's right." Brooke said, in a concern voice. "With you medical history, you have to be careful, this time around."

"Brooke, I;m fine, seriously." she said, trying to assure them.

Haley was about to protest, when Lucas walked up to them. Lucas didn't noticed, how they were crowed around Peyton. But he notice how pale she had gotten. "Brooke, Julian is out of surgery, everything went great,"

"That's good." Haley said,

"So can I see him" Brooke asked, as she stood up. Nervously waiting for Lucas and Julian's dad to answer.

"He is in the recovery room" Julian's dad answered, "you can see him, if you want, I can get you in, but.............." he drifted off.

"But what?" Brooke asked, in a scared tone.

"He is burned pretty bad Brooke, he is banged up, he looks badder, then he feels, he is in a coma, and......................

Brooke sighed, as she watched Lucas, she has already prepared herself for the way he might look. But she knew Lucas was holding something for her. "And what Lucas?"

Lucas looked down at Peyton, who gave him a small smile, "there's a chance." he whispered, as he still looked at Peyton.

"There's a chance of what?" Brooke asked, she was getting pissed of now. "Lucas Scott just tell me already,"

"There's a chance where he might now awake up." Lucas said, as he looked over at Brooke.

"What's the chances?"

"Sixty percent says he won't," Julian's dad answer, as he looked down at the floor.

Brooke closed her eyes, as she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. "Brooke never listen to the doctors, talk about chances, in all that sixty percent bull. " she open her eyes, as Lucas continue to speak. " Peyton had an eighty percent chance not to wake up, twenty percent chance to wake up. Sometimes the smallest number is the biggest fact. that in faith."

"Thanks" Brooke said, as she hugged him. "I want to see him."

"Okay" Julian's dad said, "I'll take you."

"Are you sure you're okay." Brooke asked, as she kneel in front of Peyton,

"I'm fine," Peyton smiled, "Go see you're man, give him a kiss for me."

"I love you , thanks for being here for me." Brooke said, as she hugged her.

"I love you to B. Davis, I will always be here for you." Peyton said, as she let her go.

Lucas looked at Haley, who was rubbing Peyton's back. "What the hell happen?" he asked, as soon as Brooke was out of sight.

"What?" Haley asked,

"Why was Brooke asking if you were okay?" He asked, in his concern serious voice.

"She got a little dizzy a.................

"You got dizzy, how long have you been feeling dizzy?"

"It just happen Lucas, I haven't had anything to eat or drink for awhile,"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, I've been to worried about Brooke to eat. I will be fine, once I get something to eat." Peyton said, as she stood up. But got dizzy again. this time Lucas caught her.

" Peyton, I think you should get checked." Lucas said, as he sat her back down in the chair,

"I'm fine." She said, as she sighed loudly. "Just go get me something to eat. please."

"I'll go get you something, " Haley said, as she stood up. "I'm kinda of hungry to, you want something Luke?"

"No" he said, as he watched Peyton.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Hey, Hales?" Lucas yelled, as she turned the corner.

"What?"

"Call Nathan, let him know you make it here."

"Lucas, it's like five in he morning there."

"So"

"He is probably sleeping."

"No he's not"

"How do you know?" she asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Because, Nathan's like me," he looked over at Peyton was starring at him confusedly. "Because I can't sleep without knowing Peyton's safe. And Nathan is the same way with you, he told me once."

Haley give a small smile. "I will" she whispered. She knew that Nathan couldn't sleep without knowing she and Jamie was okay. That's why he calls her every night, regardless of the time.

"Are they okay?" Peyton asked, once they were alone.

"They will be." Lucas said, as he wrapped an arm around her and, kissed the top of her head.

"Are we okay?" she asked, in a low whisper. Not looking at him.

Lucas lifted her chin up, to make her look at him. "Yeah, we are more than okay." he whispered, before kissing her sweetly. "I love you"

I love you to" she whispered, against his lips.

* * *

The word nervous couldn't even begin to describe how Brooke felt at this very moment, as she stood at the door about to enter Julian's hospital room. When she finally entered the room, she stopped short. It wasn't what she was expecting. What she was expecting, well she really didn't know, but this wasn't it. It didn't even look like her Julian. He was covered for head to toe a white wrap. His eyes and nose and mouth are the only thing not covered up.

.Brooke let out a shaky breath, but quickly shook her head to gain composure. She stood tall and began walking toward Julian's bed.

"Hey" she said, in a shaky voice.

She moves a chair, closer to the head of the bed. "You scared me." she pauses and breathes hard. She was crying even harder "I don't know what to do. I can't lose you . Promise me you won't leave me, promise me you'll stay."

She feels numb and thinks she can't move on. It hurts. She is on the verge of losing his sanity.

She reaches for his hand, in holds it, she was afraid to hold it to tightly, she didn't want to cause him anymore pain then he was probably already in. Even through in reality, he is in a coma, which means he can't feel anything, can he? She was just so confused and tried, many of things were running through her mind.

She smiled, as she thought about the morning he left for LA,

****

Flashback.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her hand in his, giving them a gentle squeeze, then he laid his head on her shoulder, resting it lightly.

"I love you" he whispered,

"Yeah, yeah,yeah, "

"Brooke, you know if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. This is a very important meeting for me." He said, as he turn her to face him.

"I know, I just miss you when you're gone."

"Two days, baby, I will be back in two days, " he lifted her chin up. "I love you" he whispered again, before places a sweet kiss to her lips.

"It better be two days," she said, as he Laughed,

"It will be, I can't stand to be away from you two long. I would die if I went to long without holding you or kissing you."

"Me too." she whispered, as she give him another kiss. "I love you too"

"Good to know" he smiled, that amazing smile at her. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You better," she smiled, as she watched him grab his suitcase. "Bring me back something."

"Don't I always," he winked, before closing the door. Leaving her standing alone in their kitchen.

****

End of flashback

You can't do this to me Julian." she cried, "This's is not fair, you can't do this to me. You have to wake up, you promise to always be there for me. to love me forever." She feels defeated. Emotionally she was tired.

"I'm tired. I feel…I feel empty. I'm completely drained. help me out here," she looks up. "Please help me. God, it just hurts so badly, everything does. My heart can't take this…it hurts…it's pounding really hard. I need your help." Her hand is trembling as she stand up.

She leans low and whispers in his ear. Well try's to his ears are covered to. "I love you, please come back to me.." She watches him for a minute and contemplates on things. She lightly places her lips on his forehead again. "Don't leave me."

Her lips slowly moves down his face and grazes his nose. The coldness of his lips on her made her tear up again.

* * *

Nathan got to Lucas and Peyton's place, as soon as the sun was up. He was up all night, missing Haley and Jamie. He just really didn't want to be alone anymore. He knocked on the door.

"Nathan, my man, please come in " Skillz said, as he opened the door. Nathan had to laugh at the expression on his face.

"What's up Skillz?"

"What's up?" Skillz asked, in disbelief. "Sawyer Brooke Scott is what's up. She has been up since like six this morning, She is walking now, man did you know that?"

"I know, she started walking about two month or three months ago."

"Nath, she gets into everything, I can't even sit down, Luke and Peyt, should of give me a heads up, on her little fast ass. She is like the.................." Skillz said, as he started to think of something.

"What?" Nathan laughed.

"The ENERGIZING BUNNY" he said, loudly. "She keeps going in going in going. She never stops Nath."

"Jamie was the same why when he was that age, Wait till she hits two," he shook his head, as he remember the stuff Jamie used to get into.

"I don't what to see her at two" Skillz joked,

"Where are the kids?"

"Jamie is still asleep, lucky him. and Sawyer is eating her breakfast."

They walked into the kitchen, "Hey baby girl." Nathan said, as he walked over to a very happy Sawyer. "Are you giving Uncle Skillz a hard time."

Sawyer just smiled, as she throw her cereal on the floor.

"I don't want no kids" Skillz said, as he bend down to pick up the cereal

"Skillz how about I take Sawyer with me. And when Jamie wakes up you can bring him home." Nathan said, as he lifted his niece up.

"That's cool with me, I need to rest my eyes."

Nathan walked Sawyer into her room. He smiled, as he noticed Jamie sleeping on her floor. He quietly grab her bag in some clothes.

"How is Julian?" Skillz asked, before Nathan got in his car.

"Well Haley called, she said, he came out of surgery, now it a wait and pray thing. " Nathan said, as he buckled Sawyer up.

"Call me if anything happens." Skillz said, as he yawned.

"Go get some sleeep man."

* * *

"Sleep good?" Haley asked, as Peyton opened her eyes.

"A little." she said, as she sat up. "Where's Lucas?" she asked, noticing her husband was no where around.

"When to call Skillz."

"Oh"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." Peyton said, as she stood up. "I need to go to the restroom."

"I'll go with you."

"Any news on Julian?" Peyton asked, as they entered the restroom.

"No, "

"Have you talked to Brooke?"

"Julian's dad said, that Brooke was asleep holding his hand, last time he check on him."

"She really loves him" Peyton said, as she thought about everything Brooke has been through. "She deserves her happy ending"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Haley said, as she also thought about everything Brooke has be through. "I think Julian is her happy ending."

"Me to" Peyton said, as she splash some water in her face. What happen next took Haley by surprise. "Hal...................................."

"OH MY GOD PEYTON!" she yelled, as Peyton hit the floor. "Someone help"

* * *

It been about an hour since Nathan had Sawyer, she was handful, Nathan admitted to himself. He never really watched her without Haley being around. "Sawyer, where are you?" he yelled, they were playing hide and seek. Well kinda of, she would go hide, while, Nathan pretend to look for her. She was laughing so hard and, loud that he always knew where she was. As he walked down the hall way the door bell rang. Knowing it couldn't be Jamie, because he wouldn't ring the door bell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He could believe the woman, who was trying to destroy his life, was actually standing in front of him.

"We need to talk" Renee said, as she try to come inside.

"Back up I didn't invite you in" Nathan said, as he step out on the porch. "You're don't welcome here"

"Look either we talk now, or I talk to you're wife." She smiled, like she had something over on him.

"We aren't talking here and, you aren't talking to my wife."

"I think she has a right to know, that her husband is about to be a father again." she said, still smiling

"I told my wife about you're lies."

Her smiled fell, "oh" was all she could get out. "You did?"

"Yes, my wife and I don't keep secerts,"

"Well. I'm going public with this tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell the world about are night, they have a right to know"

"The hell they do, we had no night."

"I'm pretty sure they will believe me over you." Renee said, as she walked away.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I didn't get you drunk that night, I didn't pull you up the stairs, you did this to yourself. And, I'm sorry, if you're family gets caught it the crossfire." She smiled again, as she got in her car. Leaving Nathan stand there questioning if she was telling the truth or not. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore either.

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think.**

**Anyways, I'm not really into season seven anymore, but I do watch it sometimes. I'm really upset with Mark in this whole Brooke can't have babies thing. Why in the hell would he do that to her. God the last part between her and Julian, made me cry. I feel so bad for her. She so deserves her happy ending. And Mark better give it to her. And one way I see this could be a really good bonding thing for them to, I just hope Julian is being honest with her. I don't like the way he is spending all this time with Alex. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, I will try not to take so long with the next update. But this is a longer chapter, so that's good right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, What can I say? I'm very very sorry I totally forgot all about fanfiction. Life has been beyond crazy this past year. With my job, my kids, and losing someone who was my world. I just haven't had the time to even think about writing. **

**I'm want to finish all my stories, I really do, so please be patient with me. I have a new email address so I haven't checked my other email and almost a year. I was flipping through the channels one day last week, And soap net was playing the reruns of OTH season 5 in I was like woo , it's been a while since I thought about this show. And then I thought about fanfiction, And I was like damn I bet u everyone give up on me. So I decide to check my fanfiction account. And I had three messages, telling my how much they missed my stories, And how they wanted to know where I was going with my story Beside you through it all. Asks me to please update, So I've decided to update it. It might not be a good chapter, cus I'm not even sure what is going on in Tree Hill these days...**

**So I need you guys help, Is Brooke and Julian still together? Is Julian still on the show? Are Naley still together? Was that girl really pregnant with Nathan's baby? Did Brooke ever have a baby? Please help me out let me know what is going on in Naley n Brooke's world..Thanks...**

* * *

Beside you through it all

Chapter 8

Haley watched as three nurse's wheeled Peyton away, "Is she going to be ok?" she asked, as she wiped away a tear.

"I'm not sure." Said one of the nurse," What is her name?"

"Peyton Say,,, I mean Peyton Scott"

"Is there anything we need to know before we treat her"

"Um...no I don't think so."

"Ok, look please go to the lobby, and call her nears relative. What is your name?"

"Haley Scott, she's my sister in law." she replied, as she picked up peyton's jacket..

"Haley, please go sit in the lobby, I will keep you informed I promise." The young nurse said, as she turn to walk away.

"WAIT!" Haley yelled,

"Yes Mrs Scott"

"There is something you should know, Peyton is pregnant, I'm not to sure how far along she is. I just found out. " Haley said, as more tears fell. " Is the baby going to be ok"

"I wish I had answers for you, honey, but you are going to have to wait."

Haley stood in watched as the nurse walked out of sight, "Why lord?" she whispered. " I just don't get why all this is happening"

"Life's unanswered questions," Lucas said, as he walked up behind his best friend. " But as you said Hale's everything will be ok," he said, as he wrapped his arm around her,

Haley looked up at him with so much sorrow in her eyes, "Lucas," she started...

"Where's Peyton?"

Haley closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then turned to her best friend. " Lucas, I need you to stay calm." she begin..."While we were in the restroom, Peyton past out."

"WHAT?" He yelled, "Where is she? What happen? Why didn't you come get me, call me ? What the hell Haley."

"Lucas look, she is with the Doctor, the nurse promised me she will let me know something as soon as she hears something."

"I knew something was wrong." He said, as he hit the wall. " She looked so pale, and weak. I can't do this again."

"Lucas, stay strong, we can't fall apart. We have to wait in hear what the doctor say. Come on," she said, as she wrapped her arm around him. "Let's go to the lobby, she promised me she will come there once she knows something."

Lucas slumped down into the chair next to Haley, "I hate hospitals." he sighed..

"Me to," Haley said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Peyton?" a voice said behind them.

Lucas and Haley, both turned around to see a very broken Brooke stand there. With a confused look on her face. "What?" she asked, as she noticed no one answered her question.

"How's Julian?" Lucas asked, as he stood up, he wasn't should what to say. Should he tell her the truth, are make up a lie.

"I don't know," Brooke whipped, "I just wish he would wake up all ready." she admitted.

"Me to." Haley said, as she walked over in hugged her friend.

"So where did Peyton go?" Brooke asked again, she watched as Lucas and Haley, give each other a look of concern. "What the hell is goi..." she begin, but was interrupted,

"Haley Scott," a younger Doctor said,

"Yes," Haley said, as she in Lucas walked towards the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ryan."

"How is she?"

"She is fine"

"She pasted out cause her blood pressure is really low."

"How's the baby?" Haley asked,

"The baby is fine, strong heart beat for just being 10 weeks along."

"She's 10 weeks." Lucas said, he was wondering how far long she was.

"Yeah, who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Lucas Scott, Peyton's my wife."

"Well, Mr. Scott, would you like to see your wife.?" the doctor asked, " She is awake."

"She's awake?" Lucas asked, with a sound of relief in his tone.

"Yeah, come with me."

Lucas followed the doctor, down the hall. Haley smiled, as she watched him walk away. "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on."

Haley turned around to face a very pissed off Brooke, "Peyton pasted out, was you guys not going to tell me?"

"Look Brooke, you have some much on your plate, we just wasn't sure you could handle anymore bad news.''

"Haley Scott, I'm a strong woman I can handle more then what you people think I can, I can't believe you two wasn't going to tell me about my best friend passing out, Damn I...

CODE BLUE, ROOM 212, CODE BLUE ROOM 212...

"JULIAN" Brooke yelled, as she took running down the hall.

"What is going on Brooke?" Haley asked, as she chased after her friend...

* * *

"So is she really ok?" Lucas asked, as they stopped in front of Peyton's door..

"Low blood pressure can definitely effect pregnancy. For a woman who is pregnant, low blood pressure can lead to fainting or dizziness. While fainting or dizziness is generally not too serious of a concern, the risks involved with falling due to dizziness or fainting present a risk to a pregnant woman in that a severe fall could greatly injure her or her baby."

"But she is ok and so is the baby right?" Lucas questioned again.

Yes, Mr Scott, they both are good, low blood pressure is not as serious of a concern for the pregnant woman as high blood pressure is. Low blood pressure during pregnancy is not as common as high blood pressure during pregnancy, either. The most common cause for low blood pressure, for pregnant woman, tends to be dehydration. When fluids in the body are not replaced, it drastically effects the way that blood flows within the body. In addition, the heat that often contributes to dehydration can also contribute to low blood pressure. Standing for long periods during pregnancy can also effect your blood pressure during pregnancy."

"So what's next?'

"There are some things that you can do to help lessen the risk of having low blood pressure during pregnancy. These can include:

– Make sure that you take in plenty of fluids, especially water or other clear liquids.

– When you are lying down, lay on your side, rather than on your back. Lying on your side might also help with the sciatic nerve pain or lower back pain that often accompanies pregnancy.

– If you start to feel faint, you should immediately sit down. Put your head lower than your body until you no longer feel faint.

– When getting up from the sitting position, take it slowly. Often you can't help but do this, especially in later pregnancy.

– Engage in an exercise routine regularly. Research shows that regular exercise helps keep blood pressure normal. Keep up with the exercise regimen that your health care provider recommends."

'Oh, believe me she will be doing all of that, I'll make sure of that, rather she likes it or not." Lucas said, as he shooked the Doctors hand," Thank you." he said, as he opened the door.

"Hey, " Peyton whispered, as he walked in the room.

"You have got to quit scaring me like this," He joked, as he walked towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." she said, as he kissed her forehead. "How's Brooke?"

"She is fine, everything is fine peyt." He assured her "How about you close those beaufuil eyes of yours, Doctor said, you need you rest."

"Looks like you need some rest to," she said, as she noticed his blood shot eyes. " Come on" she moved over. " Lay down with me, you know I sleep better when your next to me."

Lucas took off his shoes in climb in bed with his wife, a huge wave of relief washed over him as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Knowing that she was safe in his arms,...

* * *

**"**Hey Skillz" Nathan said, as she walked into Lucas and Peyton's house, "I need a favor"

"What's up?" Skillz asked,

"Do you think you could handled watching Sawyer and Jamie, for a few days?"

"Yeah man, why?" Skillz looked a little worried.

"I have to go to LA, Haley needs me I know she does."

"Sure, I will be fine, I'll call mouth over he's skinny ass can help me."

"Thanks Skillz, your a great friend." Nathan said, as he walked out the door..

"Well J-Luke, how about we hit the park up, maybe I can tire baby girl out so we can get some slepp tonight." Skillz joked, as he pick up Sawyer, "You daddy owns me big." he said as the three of them headed out the door...

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, I promise to make it up to you all. I just wanted to post this to let you guys know, I haven't forgot about you all. So please let me know what you think...**


	9. Chapter 9

Beside you through it all

Chapter 9

A few hours later,

"Hey Baby" Lucas said, as he whispered to Peyton's flat stomach. " I'm your daddy." he smiled, he was still worried about Peyton's safety and their unborn child. But he couldn't help, but be a little excited. He was going to be a dad again. He looked up at his sleeping wife. "We love you little man, and Sawyer your big sister is going to love you to." He said, as he rubbed his wife's stomach.

Peyton who was now awake smiled down at him. "I hope it's a boy" she said, as she ran her fingers though her husbands hair.

"As long as our baby is healthy and, you are safe, I don't care what it is." Lucas said with all honest.

" I love you, you know that." she whispered

"yeah I know," he said with that gorgeous Lucas Scott smile "And I love you more in more each day, " he said, as he reached up in pressed his lips to hers. " I love my whole family." he whispered, against her lips.

"Me to" she smiled, as she kissed him. "I miss my Baby" she said, as the pull apart.

"Your baby." he teases, Lucas leans towards Peyton resting his forehead against hers. "You mean our baby." He feels her nod against his head. I miss our baby girl to." He whispers to her making her heart melt. "She's good, I talked to Skillz a few hours ago, she's keeping him busy." Lucas laughs, She laughs with him, as she thinks of Skillz running around after Sawyer.

"Hey." Brooke said, as she walked into the room, "Sorry to interrupted. how are you ?'

"We are good?" she smiled at her husband, " How are you?'

"I'm okay," she lied, "Um... Lucas can I talk to Peyton alone for a second. "

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, " he then turn his attention back to his wife. "I'll be right back, love you." he said, as he pecked her lips again. "Love you to." she whipsed before pecking his lips again. He then winked at her before turning away. He smiled, at Brooke as he walked out the door.

* * *

Haley paced back in fourth the waiting room, Praying and hoping everything and everyone, that she loved would be ok.

She sat down in pulled out her cell, she scan though pictures of her little family. Pictures of Jamie's birthday day party just weeks ago. She never thought she would be sitting in a LA hospital waiting word of her friends boyfriend and her sister in law. . She stop when she got to a picture of her Nathan and Jamie that was taking a few days ago. "I wish you were here Nathan," she whispered.

She looked up at the ceiling, "I need someone to tell me everything will be okay, Cause I'm not to sure everything will work out this time." she closed her eyes as a tear fell. " I'm so scared for Brooke, she can't lose Julian, she is finally getting her happy ending. She so deserves." She shakes her head as she stands up. "And Peyton and Lucas are so happy, and I want their happiness to continue, I want this pregnancy to be much better than the last. I want them to know what a good, happy pregnancy is...And, lord, I want to believe Nathan, God I do so must. I love him so much, he's my world..." She said, as wiped her eyes...

"And your my world." A voice said from behind her, causing her to jump a little.

"Nathan!" she yelled, a little bit to loud. She ranned to him, totally forgetting she was mad at him. She just needed to be in his arms. Nathan was a little takening back, he thought she was going to yell at him first." What are you doing here?" she pulled back stepping away from him., a few senocds later...

"I had a feeling you needed me."

Haley smiled a half smile at him. "Your feeling was right." she cried. " I need you to wrap your arms around me hold me close and, tell me everything will be okay, even if your not sure."

Nathan pulled his wife to him kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be okay, Hale's I promise."

"How is Julian?" Nathan asked, after a few moments of holding his wife.

"He's fine now, he coded a few hours ago. the nurse said he had some kind of reaction to one of the antibiotics he was on. he's stable now.." Haley sighed, as she pulled Nathan over to sit down with her.

"Where's Luke and Peyton?"

"Well, Peyton passed out at few hours ago?"

"What?"

"She's okay now, her blood pressure was to low which is normal with pregnant woman Lu...

"Peyton's pregnant?" He yelled, cutting his wife off.

"Yeah." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just found out yesterday. You know, around the same time I learned my husband was going to be a father again, " she said, coldly

"Haley, it's not my baby! Nathan exclaimed. "Seriously, What the hell do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"Go back in time and never sleep with that whore." She yelled, as she stood up. "Damn Nathan why did you come here. " she said, as she started to remember why she was mad at him. "Just go away cause we...

"Guys, this is not the place to deal with you're drama." Lucas said, as he sat down beside Nathan.

"Sorry Luke" they both said,

"How's Peyton?"

"She good, Brooke's in there now, she wanted to talk to her alone."Lucas said, as he put his head in his hands. " The Doctor wants me to take Peyton home. And watch her stress level. "

"So are you guys going back home?' Nathan asked, "Cause Haley and I can stay with Brooke,"

"Yeah Luke, Brooke would totally understand," Haley said,

" I haven't told Peyton what the Doctors said, cause I know she won't agree. She'll want to stay here, in be here for Brooke. Which I don't blame her, "Lucas sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

Nathan and Haley frown noticing the sad tone in his voice, "Well maybe she'll want to go, if yo...

"Lucas? Where's Brooke?" Paul asked, stopping there conversation.

"With Peyton, Why? What happen?" Lucas asked, as he stood, afraid of Paul's answer.

"Julian's awake"

* * *

Brooke sighed loudly, as she walked over to her best friend, "Damn I got a boyfriend laying upstairs in the burn unit, I got a mom who is driving me crazy. I'm pretty much stressed out right now, best friend. And, you passing out on me isn't really helping right me. " she said, in her playful voice.

But Peyton knowing her like she does, knew her playful was just an put on, " I'm sorry " she whispered, "Still no news on Julian?'

""No" she whispered sadly

"Everything is going to be okay Brooke, I refuse to believe that you'll not going to get your happy ending. You deserve one hell of a Happy ever after B. Davis." Peyton said, as she pulled her on the bed,

" I hope so Peyton." She said, as a few tears fell..

Peyton reached up in wiped away the few tears that had fell. "me to Brooke, me to." she then moved over a little so Brooke could lay down with her.

The two friends laid there holding each other, "Peyton. I got something I need to tell you." Brooke said, after few moments.

"What Honey?"

"No one know I just find out when you was in Canda."

"Knows what?'

"I need Julian to wake up, cause I'm not going to be able to do this on my own. I don't want to do this alone" she cried, as she sat up.

What's going on?" She asks, noticing the slightly scared expression on her best friend's face. "B. Davis you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." Brooke blurts out and watches as Peyton's eyes widen...


End file.
